


Two Reflections Into One

by neverloseyoursong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyoursong/pseuds/neverloseyoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the star quarterback for the high school football team. Harry is the rebel. They fall in love, but secrets can only be kept for song long before they start to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Reflections Into One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an American high school and Liam and Niall play football. So if you don't know much about American football google it or just ask. But other than that, basic disclaimers: I don't own this band, do not know these people, blah, blah, blah.

He doesn't mean to fall for him. He really doesn't. There's just something innocent to Liam Payne that Harry Styles wants to corrupt. But if he knew the truth.

Well.

Liam is your typical jock, except not really. He's nice, sweet. He says hello to everyone, does everything right by his parents, gets really good grades. He's just... He's someone you want to be around all the time.

And it's that particular innocence that Harry wants to take away. Because the real world isn't like that. He knows too well. He doesn't live the same life that Liam does. It makes Harry jealous, jealous that Liam has perfect parents and everything he could ever need. He has colleges begging for him to come play for them. Being the star quarterback gets you those things (it helps that he's just good at football.)

But Harry lives a completely different life. His parents are divorced, he doesn't have colleges begging him to enroll. He's never felt what it is love someone else. Liam, on the other hand, has. He's been with the same girl since freshman year.

Except he's not with her anymore. And Harry likes that. He's wanted Liam, perfect Liam, to feel some semblance of pain for a really long time. Because it wasn't fair. But Harry has no idea what Liam's been through.

Senior year has really kicked Liam's ass. His girlfriend broke up with him (he came out to her, he wasn’t surprised she broke up with him), people are starting to figure it out, and  
he has college, football, and his parents breathing down his neck. Not to mention Harry Styles keeps looking at him with this smirk that drives him crazy.

What does Harry know? He knows nothing about what Liam is going through.

They haven't met.

Niall is Liam's best friend/ star running back for the football team.

Zayn is Harry's best friend. He's also Harry's source for weed.

And Louis... Well Louis is just friends with everyone. Literally. There isn't one person he doesn't know.

So when Liam and Harry finally meet, really meet, it's all Louis.

"You really don't know shit about Liam, Harry." Louis tells him one day when they're at lunch.

"Oh I don't? He's rich and he's got colleges begging for him. What else is there to know? He's got this perfect life." Harry says and puts his chin in his hands.

"Sounds to me like you're jealous..." Louis trails off but rubs Harry's back for comfort.

"Of course I'm jealous. Still doesn't mean I can't hate him."

"Lou, leave it be. Wittle Hawwy has a crush and doesn't want to admit it." Zayn says, smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you," Harry says while giving him the finger.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" Zayn asks sarcastically. Louis hits him.

Harry just rolls his eyes.

"You want a blunt?" Zayn asks and pulls it out of his pocket.

"No," Harry says. He gets up to throw his food in the trash and picks up Louis and Zayn's as well. "I guess we should head back to school now."

"We can skip the rest of the day if you want?" Louis suggests, which is strange because Louis never skips out on school.

"No, let's just go."

Harry hates the second half of his school day, except he does get to leave early because he doesn't have a last period class. He hates that he has a class with Liam. It drives him nuts sometimes. And then he gets partnered up with him for their science project and he's sure Louis has something to do with this. Louis seems to have something to with everything. 

Because of course the teacher would pair them together, they've never been paired together for anything in all their four years of high school together. And they've at least had one class together every year. It drives Harry insane.

Harry drives Louis home every day so he'll ask him about it then. Right now, he has to actually talk to Liam about their topic, where they're going to do this, etc.

They decide on the library first, then Liam's the next time.

Harry's sitting in his car, waiting for Louis, because he doesn't have a last period class either.

"Helloooo!" Louis drags and gets in the car with a smile. "Feel any better?"

No. "Uh so what did you do to get my science teacher to put me and Liam together on this project?"

Louis just smiles and then laughs, laughs, as if something is funny about this whole thing. Haha, Harry's not laughing. "It's Liam and I darling. And what makes you think I had anything to do with that huh?"

"You always have something to with Liam and I." Harry emphasizes the last part.

"Didn't know there was a Liam and you?" Louis smirks.

Really? Harry has no time, or patience, to deal with Louis' smart ass remarks right now or his love for grammar. "Shut up! Tell me what the fuck you did! Right now!" Harry yells and shakes Louis shoulders.

"Hands off me Styles, or I'll throw you're leather jacket in a fire." Louis threatens. Harry takes his hands off Louis immediately.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" 

"I just told her that you were having a little trouble with science, she agreed, and said she'd pair you up with the smartest person that could help. I said nothing about Liam. But you're welcome, now maybe you can figure your shit out." Louis says with a shove to Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want to date him."

"Yes you do. You'll thank me later. And I just happen to know that he thinks you're cute." 

"Shut up. Really?" Harry blushes a little and takes his brown leather jacket off and throws it in the backseat. It is September after all, it's still a little hot.

"Yep." Louis says and turns on the radio. Nick Grimshaw has his show at this time everyday and Louis loves the sound of his voice. 

"I don't know why you listen to him, you hate him." Harry says.

"I like the sound of his voice, not him. Okay?" 

"Whatever." Harry shakes his head. "You two need to just fuck and get it over with."

Nick graduated the year before them. Louis had a class with Nick and then Harry started hanging out with him. Louis hates him, his attitude is awful and he hates his taste in  
music. 

"No. He's terrible, I wish his voice wasn't so sexy."

"Whatever you say."

They hang out at Louis' house for a while but then Harry has to go meet Liam at the library.

"Tell your boyfriend I said hi!" Louis says when Harry gets to the door.

"Right. I'll tell Grimmy you want his dick!" Harry says and walks out the door.

His phone vibrates not two seconds later. **Louis Tomlinson: I HATE YOU!**

 He quickly replies "Love you too <3" and drives to the library. 

He walks into the library and of course Liam is already there. His book and notebook on the table. He's got his phone in his hand and it looks like he's texting someone, probably  
Louis (because Louis would.)

Harry walks over and stands behind the chair he assumes is for him. "Hi." he says and pulls the chair out.

"Hi," Liam says and stands up. Of course Liam stands up, he's just the type. "Louis just texted me and asked me to tell you he hates you...? I don't know. But then he said hey because you probably wouldn't tell me just to spite him or something like that."

"Yeah, he's weird." Harry says and places a hand on Liam's shoulder, which makes Liam jump. "Sorry."

"S'okay."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Harry asks as he pulls out his notebook.

"I don't know."

"You can tell me."

"I," Liam pauses. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Louis told me you think I'm cute." Harry says and then he wonders why he said it.

"Ungh. I'm going to kill him."

Harry laughs a little and then says "It's okay, I think you're cute too."

"Thanks," Liam blushes. "So, I guess we should get started."

"Yeah probably."

They work for about an hour when Harry's stomach growls. And Liam's does the same.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Harry asks.

"Sure."

They meet a Chili's and it's busy for a Wednesday.

"You didn't have practice today?" Harry asks. Usually the football players have practice everyday.

"Nope, Wednesdays, and Fridays of course, are the only days we don't have practice, besides the weekends. That's why we can't work on this again 'til Saturday."

"Oh." 

Then the waiter comes over and takes their order. Liam gets something grilled and Harry gets a burger.

"Why did you shave your head?"

"That's not random," Liam says and smiles. He takes a sip of his water before he answers "It's just easier for football."

"Oh. Yeah I could imagine."

"Yeah. So what'd you and Louis do today? Besides gossip about me." Liam laughs a little.

"We didn't gossip about you, don't get big headed. We went out to lunch, I was having a bit of a bad day so he offered to skip the rest of the day with me, which he never does, but I said we should just go back. Then we went to his house after school." Harry says and drinks some of his Coke. 

"Sounds like fun. And Louis offered to skip school for you? Wow." Liam laughs because he knows Louis almost as well as Harry does. "Why were you having such a bad day? If you don't mind me asking."

"Umm, do we have to talk about it?" Harry asks.

"No. Sorry I asked." Liam looks down and feels bad because now Harry's upset again.

"No it's fine. It just, it had to do with... with you..."

"Oh!" Liam raises an eyebrow and bites his lip, confusion spreading across his face. "I'm sorry?"

"It just seems like you have this perfect life and I was just feeling a bit jealous."

"My life is far from perfect..." Liam says, barely audible.

Just then their food arrives. And they don't talk again until they're both done. 

"So your life isn't as perfect as it seems?" 

"Nope. I've got practice almost everyday, parents that expect straight A's from me and the threat of my sexuality coming to the surface. Sound perfect to you?"

"I had no idea." Harry says and looks down at the table. Louis was right, he didn't have a clue what was going on in Liam's life.

"Can't judge by what you see on the outside."

"My life's no fairy tail either."

"I know, Louis told me. When I started to get really stressed, he told me to talk to you, that you knew a little about what I was going through with the gay thing. But I was scared. I saw how you looked at me, like you were happy that I was going though this." Liam says. He reaches for a chip, but Harry grabs his hand instead.

"I'm sorry." Harry says looking straight into Liam's eyes.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I never gave you a chance. I thought that what I saw was what was real and it's not. I of all people should know about judging people. I basically preach to never judge a book by it's cover and here I am doing it. I'm really sorry. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." Liam says and pulls his hand from Harry's. Ouch.

"Okay." Harry says. "Well thanks for getting dinner with me."

"Sure."

Liam is getting ready to leave when Harry grabs his hand again.

"Sit."

"Okay...?" Liam says and does as he's told.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends..."

"I'm going to ask anyway. How'd you know?" Harry asks and lets go of Liam's hand. Liam doesn't seem to like when Harry grabs his hand.

"How'd I know what?"

"That you were..."

"Can we talk about this outside? Please?" Liam asks. He looks scared, which makes Harry wonder.

"Yeah. Of course"

Harry grabs his jacket from the back of his chair. They make it outside but it's still to public so Liam drags Harry to his car.

Liam takes a few deep breaths because really? Harry just had to come right out and ask that. He's finding out that Harry's very blunt, which makes him a little nervous. But he likes the nervousness.

"Okay, you won't believe this, but it was last year..."

"Yeah I know that."

"Shut up. Anyway, it was with Louis..."

Harry's jaw drops and his eyebrows have to be reaching his hairline by now. And with the look Liam's giving him, he's right.

"But...Louis? And he didn't tell me? What?!"

"You done? Anyway we were at this party and we were standing on the balcony. No one else was up there it was just me and him. He and I...?"

"Louis' obsession with grammar has stuck with you, I see ." Harry smiles.

"Yeah," Liam smiles back. "We were just talking you know? I felt like I could tell him anything and it was like this instant connection. Like I didn't have to please him and he still wanted to talk to me, know me, the real me. We just talked for a long time. I told him how I didn't think I liked girls like I used to. He told me he wanted to try something, but I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he just kissed me and I knew then that I didn't love Sarah like I thought I did. But I didn't like Louis like that either. But I felt this love for him that I have never felt for anyone before."

"He has that effect on people." Harry interrupts. 

"Anyway, I told him not to tell anyone what I told him, or what happened. He knew I was having trouble with it. He told me to talk to you. That you had kinda had the same thing happen not to long before..." Liam reaches for Harry's hand then, like he's tired of fighting it. "But you just seemed like you hated me so I didn't. But now here I am spilling my guts to you. And I'd like to get to know you."

"Wow." Harry says and bites his lip. "I'm sorry I came off like that. It's like I said, I was jealous. But now I'm not. Now I just want to get to know you too." Harry smiles. In that moment he wants to kiss Liam, but he knows that's pushing things and he knows Liam's not ready for that.

They stare at each other for a while, eyes saying what their mouths can't. And then Liam asks him.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not exactly gay..." Harry says running his thumb over Liam's.

"So you're bi then."

"No. I don't base my attraction on gender. It's about the person." Harry says, realization kicking in for Liam.

"Oh."

What comes next is a surprise to Harry. Liam kisses him on the cheek and they both blush a little.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Liam smiles. It's the crinkly one that Louis says is the most adorable thing on the planet. And he's right.

"That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Harry says.

"What?" Liam asks.

"You're smile." Harry beams and so does Liam. Harry looks at the clock and sees that it's almost ten. How long had they been talking? "I hate to do this but I guess I should go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah, see you Saturday."

Harry opens the door and gets halfway out when Liam pulls him back in the car.

"Are you coming to the game Friday?" Liam asks.

Harry bites his lip and nods. "Yeah, I am now."

"I never took you for one to go." Liam says but smiles just the same.

"Yeah, I've never gone to one."

"Oh, well you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Liam, I want to." 

"Okay. Hey, do you want to maybe umm...like meet me after the game?" Liam asks a little tentatively.

Harry smiles because Liam is just so cute. His stomach flutters a little. "Yes!"

"Great! You can just like wait for me outside the gate or something? Or inside the gate...whichever."

And Harry is still smiling because Liam is just so cute. He doesn't know how anyone can be that adorable but Liam just is.

"I'll surprise you," Harry comes up with.

"Sounds good." Liam says and lets Harry out of his car.

Liam never expected things to happen like this with Harry, especially how fast it's happening. But, it's happening and that's all he really cares about right now.

Harry wishes he'd gotten to know Liam before this. 

Thursday has to be the slowest day in the history of slow days. Harry can’t take this day, it’s like it’s just…there. 1st period dredges on like watching grass grow. And that’s pretty much how the rest of the day is. 

Liam feels the exact same way, funny that.

But Friday finally comes and it’s slow too. Harry can’t take anymore of these slow days. He thinks about Liam constantly, wondering what he’s thinking and if he’s thinking about him too. 

Harry’s never felt like this before, he quite likes it. It’s different and he wonders if this is what it is to be in love. He knows he’s not in love, not yet anyway. Love takes time.

Liam’s a mess. Harry’s the first boy he’s ever had a crush on and it’s nice. He likes this. It’s easy; he doesn’t have to try and convince himself that this is right; he knows it is. This isn’t like it was with Sarah where he had to constantly remind himself that he had her. He doesn’t even have Harry yet but Harry’s all he thinks about.

1:30 finally comes around and Harry is done with school for the day. Of course he waits for Louis. Harry stands outside his car this time trying to see if he can spot Liam on his way to his car, but Harry can’t see him. Louis is skipping, literally skipping, to Harry’s car. What’s he so chipper about?

“Hello Harold,” Louis says. He has the biggest smile on his face and Harry is really wondering what he’s so happy about.

“Hello Louis. What are you so happy about?”

“Oh nothing,” Louis says and tries to open the door but Harry has the doors locked. “You wanna unlock your car?”

“No,” Harry says walking around to the passenger side of the car where Louis is. “Tell me what you’re so happy about.”

“No.”

“Come on, tell me,” Harry prods. “Please.” Harry says poking Louis on his shoulder. “I know you wanna. Come on Lou tell me. Tell me.” Harry keeps poking him and begging for an answer. He knows he’s getting on Louis’ nerves; it’s what he does best after all. He always does this to get Louis to tell him secrets. 

Louis finally cracks. “Fine! I heard that you and Liam are hanging out after the game today.”

Harry just smiles and put his hands in his pockets.

“Why was I not informed of this by the way?” Louis asks.

“I just didn’t want this to be a big deal. Who told you anyway?” Harry asks. He unlocks the doors to his car and walks back to the driver’s side of the car. He and Louis climb in and Louis instantly turns on the radio.

“Liam told me.” Louis says. “Now hush, Nick is on.”

Harry just shakes his head. “One of these days you two are gonna have to fuck.”

“Absolutely not!” Louis yells. “He is the most awful person on the planet. You know I can’t stand him.” Louis says and crosses his arms. “Besides I’m too busy playing love guru right now.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well I’m trying to get you and Liam to figure your shit out, which is working wonderfully. Zayn’s still trying to get Perrie to go out with him so I have to work my magic and get her to say yes. I don’t have time for my own love life right now.” Louis says. “Life is hard being Louis Tomlinson. You have no idea.” 

“Oh Lou. You don’t have to do all that you know.” Harry says with a pat to Louis’s shoulder. He cranks up his car and puts it in reverse. Just as he is about to back out of the parking space, Liam is standing right behind his car, Harry can see him in the rearview mirror. Harry gasps and yells, “Jesus Christ!” He’s breathing heavy because really? Why the hell is Liam standing behind his car like an idiot?

Louis asks what Harry’s freaking out about but then he turns around and sees Liam walking over to Harry’s side of the car. “Aww your boyfriend came to see you! How sweet.” Louis teases and Harry shoves his shoulder. “Do that again and I really will steal your jacket and burn it. Don’t think I won’t either.”

Harry knows Louis can be vicious so he’s not going to test those waters. Liam is tapping on the window so Harry rolls it down. Liam sticks his head in and waves at Louis. “Hey Lou.” Liam says.

“Hi Liam.” Louis says. There’s tapping at his side of the car so he looks over and sees Liam’s best friend Niall. Louis rolls down the window. “Hey Niall.”

“Sup?” Niall says and then salutes Harry.

“You do realize you scared the shit out of me. I could have killed you!” Harry says still trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Liam says laughing. Niall and Louis are talking about something that Harry doesn’t really care about. Liam is still laughing at him and he won’t have that anymore.

“Quit laughing at me!” Harry says with a pout. Liam wants to kiss it right off, but they haven’t gotten there yet. “It’s not nice.” Harry says still pouting because why not?

“Your boyfriend’s being mean to you? Liam, how dare you!” Louis says then. Harry’s face is beet red and so is Liam’s. “You shouldn’t laugh at him, you’re supposed to protect him.” Louis scoffs. “I thought I taught you better than that.” Louis says shaking his head. 

Niall is laughing so hard he can barely breathe. Louis likes his laugh, thinks it’s cute, but nothing can compare to Nick’s laugh. Not that Louis would admit that. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Niall says, still trying to breathe. “You two are dating now? Liam, I thought you just had a huge crush on him, I didn’t know you were dating. Well congrats man, I’m happy for you. I really am.”

Liam’s face gets an even deeper shade of red; Harry didn’t think that was possible. But then Harry is laughing at Liam this time. “Look at your face! It’s so red.” Harry says. 

“Niall!” Liam says exasperated. What even is this day?

“I’m sorry; it’s just funny. I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” Niall says walking around to Harry’s side of the car. 

“But I don’t,” Liam says. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

Liam and Niall walk away and Harry rolls his window up. Now he’s upset. 

“You really had to say that in front of him?” Harry asks with tone he’s never used with Louis before. “He’s never gonna talk to me again. You scared him off.” Harry says and leaves the parking space.

“No I didn’t. He said he’d see you tonight right?” Harry nods. “Okay then, you’re good. I won’t do that again though I promise. I’m sorry.”

Harry turns to look at Louis and Louis smiles at him. Harry smiles back and turns the radio up just for Louis. Louis smiles again because dammit why does Nick have to have that voice? 

 

“Louis, hurry the fuck up, the game starts in 20 minutes!” Harry yells into the bathroom. Louis had to make sure his hair was okay. What if Nick was there?

“Harry shut up. You wouldn’t be freaking out if you hadn’t taken an hour trying to figure out what to wear and then you had to make sure your hair looked okay. I mean if this night goes right, it’ll be messed up anyway.” Louis says as he finally comes out of the bathroom. His hair is perfect, of course. He’s got his hands on his hips because he’s Louis, that’s what he does. “And why don’t you yell at Zayn when he takes 2 hours on his hair? This took me 10 minutes and you’re up my ass.”

Harry gives him a look of disbelief but then nods because Louis is right. Louis is always right. Well most of the time. “Okay you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Of course I’m right. And it’s okay. I’d be freaking out too if I were you.”

“Yeah except Liam would be Nick.” Harry says with a shit-eating grin. The look Louis gives him then is priceless and he can’t help but laugh. 

“Listen you. Don’t make me tell the whole school that you have a crush on Liam because I will. And I will ruin any chance you have with him because I can be that bitch. Don’t push me Styles.” Harry has a horrified look on his face so now Louis feels bad. He was just joking. “No, no, no. Don’t give me that look, you know I was joking right?” Louis asks. 

“Yeah, but that was cruel.” Harry says and sits on his bed.

“I’m so sorry. You know I want this to happen as much as you do right?”

Of course Harry knows that. Louis has been trying to set them up since Louis found out about Liam being gay. But Harry’s a stubborn little shit.

“Yeah I know. I don’t know why I’m acting like this. I’ve just never felt this way before…about anyone. Yeah I’ve had relationships and slept with a few people, but that didn’t mean anything. With Liam it feels different. It’s not just about sex with him. I want more than that. I wanna hold his hand and walk down the hallway with him. I wanna walk him to class and kiss him before he goes in and I want to be able to sit on the couch and watch movies and cuddle and not have everything be about sex. I’m tired of that.” Harry says. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels Louis’s thumb wiping away the tears. “I’m tired of my reputation. And I’m scared that that’s all Liam sees.”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry and just hugs him. He pets Harry’s hair because it always calms him down when he gets like this. He coos “shh,” and “I know,” and “It’s gonna be okay.”

“Harry, Liam sees past all that. Look at how much trouble he’s gone though just to talk to you. And now he’s skipping out on a party to hang out with you. Babe, he’s got it bad for you. Plus he told me that your reputation doesn’t scare him anymore. After talking to you, he sees the person you really are: the sensitive Harry, the sweet one; my favorite Harry, the Harry I know. You only show this Harry to certain people, people you can trust. I’ve seen you with your mom and sister plenty of times to know that if you really love and care about someone, you let them in. You let your walls down. Liam sees that now. You’ve let him in. Now let’s go to the game and see him. We’re already late.” Louis says and kisses Harry’s hair.

Harry takes a deep breath and looks at his best friend. “You know this is why I love talking to you. You don’t make fun of me like Zayn. Don’t get me wrong I love him, but I can actually talk to you.”

“Aww. If you and Liam weren’t so perfect for each other I would have to keep you for myself.” Louis says and stands up off the bed and pulls Harry along with him.

They’re at the front door when suddenly Harry pulls him in for another hug. 

“Thanks Lou.” Harry says and gives him a nice wet kiss on the cheek.

“Gross. And you know I’m always here for you.” Louis says.

They walk out the door and head to the game.

 

Harry and Louis get to the game and Zayn is there. They’re both surprised to see him there. Zayn doesn’t go to anything school related.

“Took you two long enough. I swear if Harry didn’t have this thing with Liam and Louis wasn’t pining for Nick, you two would be a couple. You sure act like one sometimes.”

“Hey! I am not pining.” Louis says. Harry’s laughing because Zayn has a point, but that would never happen.

“I hate to say it but you are kinda pining. Sorry babes.” Harry says and wraps his arm around Louis’s shoulders. Louis shakes Harry’s arm off and gives him a look. Harry knows that look too well. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Come here.” Louis goes to Harry reluctantly. Harry wraps him in a up in a hug. “I really am sorry.”

“I know. Now let’s go watch you’re future boyfriend play some football.”

As soon as they sit down, Louis hears it, Nick’s voice. Louis turns to Harry immediately and Harry turns to Louis. Louis’s face is priceless. He looks like a kid on Christmas that just got exactly what he asked Santa for.

“Harry!”

“Louis!”

“Zayn!” Zayn says.

“Aww does Zayn feel left out?” Louis coos.

“A little.” Zayn says with a pout.

“Zayn!” Louis yells.

“Thank you.” Zayn says.

“But he’s here! What do I do?”

“I don’t know Mr. Love Guru. What should you do?” Harry asks.

Louis thinks for a minute trying to come up with some clever plan. “Come up there with me.”

“Go up there?” Harry and Zayn ask at the same time.

“Yes. Harry you’re close to him he’ll let you in there. Come on please?”

Harry doesn’t answer for a minute to see what kind of reaction he can get out of Louis.

“Would you come on?” Louis begs.

“Of course darling.” Harry says and follows Louis the rest of the way up the stadium to the announcer’s box. Zayn isn’t far behind; he wasn’t going to sit by himself.

Luckily the game hasn’t started yet. Nick was just finishing up a mic check when Harry knocks on the door.

“Harold! What brings you to a game? I’ve never see you at one of these before.” Nick says and gives Harry a quick hug.

“His future boyfriend is playing.” Louis says and pushes his way past Harry and Nick to take the only other seat left.

“Oh really? And who is that?”

“Liam Payne.” Louis says and shoots Harry a grin. “Oh don’t get so red faced it’s true.”

“Well, you can stay up here if you want, but you’ve gotta keep it down.” Nick says mostly talking to Louis.

“Hey don’t look at me. Harry’s the one you’re gonna have to worry about. As soon as Liam throws a good pass or scores he’s gonna cheer.” Louis says.

“I will not.” Harry says.

“Oh yes you will.” Zayn says and sits on the table.

“Off the table.” Nick says. “There’s more chairs on the other side of that door.” Nick says and points to the other entrance. “Why are you sitting next to me munchkin?” Nick asks Louis when Harry and Zayn leave.

“Cause this was the only chair. You don’t think I was going to stand do you?” Louis asks like it’s the most obvious answer.

“Of course not love.” Nick says. “How’s life bee treating you Peter Pan?” Nick asks. He knows Louis hates being called Peter Pan. After playing Peter in the school play his sophomore year, that’s all anyone has called him. All the more reason for him to do it.

Louis gives him an evil look, which is just so satisfying to Nick. 

“Do not call me Peter Pan.” Louis says flatly. “You’re so dreadful. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“You can leave if you want. I really don’t mind.” Nick says.

“Oh but then what fun would that be for me? I have plans for you, Nicholas.” Louis says with a smirk. If Nick wants to play the name game Louis can play too. Nick hates when people use his real name.

“What type of plans?” Nick asks. He knows what Louis is capable of.

“I can’t tell you that love. It would ruin the surprise.” Louis says.

Nick starts to wonder where Harry and Zayn went. It should not take them this long to get some chairs, especially since they were right outside the door. “Right. Where are Harry and Zayn?”

“You sent them to get chairs remember? I swear Nick, you’re only two years older than me and you’re already having memory loss.”

“I am not. I meant what’s taking them so long?”

“So you don’t wanna be alone with me? Afraid I’ll do something to you? Poison you perhaps?”

“Actually yes. Now, I’ve got a game to announce so hush.” Nick says and puts his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion.

“You don’t give me enough credit.” Louis says.

“I said shut up.”

About two minutes into the first quarter Louis gets a text from Harry saying that he and Zayn are sitting right outside. They wanted to give Louis and Nick some time alone.  
Liam scores the first touchdown by running that ball into the end zone. Louis and Nick can hear Harry scream.

“So they’re just sitting out there?” Nick asks and Louis nods his head yes. “Why didn’t they come back in here?”

“Too lazy to bring the chairs in I guess.”

“Of course. They would leave me alone with you.” Nick says, offending Louis.

“And what’s the problem with being alone with me huh?”

“You get on my nerves.”

“And you don’t get on mine?” Louis asks. How dare Nick say that about him. 

“I am a very pleasant person I’ll have you know. Unlike you, you little brat.”

“Would you two just shut up and blow each other already? Jesus Christ you’re sounding like Harry and Liam before they got all lovey dovey.” Zayn says poking his head in the door. “I mean it’s obvious you like each other. And if I’m wrong, well then hey, hate sex is pretty amazing.”

The look on Nick’s face is possibly the best thing Harry’s ever seen. He snuck up behind Zayn when he heard his name. Louis’s face is so red it’s actually really adorable.

“Aww look at you two. Blushing like school children. I guess I’m right. Now, when this game is over I expect you two have figured your shit out. And by Monday, Louis better have had his dick sucked, you understand me?” Nick and Louis nod at Zayn because he’s actually scaring them a little bit. “Wonderful! Now Nick don’t have something to do?” Nick gives him a confused look. “The game?” Zayn says. Duhh.


End file.
